1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for controlling the operation of a clothes dryer comprising a drying chamber and an air flow system including a variable speed blower for forcing air through the drying chamber. The inventions relates to a household clothes dryer as well.
2. Description of the Related Art
Dryers having a variable speed blower are known in the art. U.S. Pat No. 2004/0261286 discloses a method for controlling the operation of a air vented dryer in which the speed of the blower is controlled based on the received temperature sensor signals in order to maintain the drying chamber inlet and outlet temperatures below predetermined maximum temperature. In other words the speed control of the blower is following the same approach of a heater control. Moreover in such document it is disclosed that the heater and the blower are never adjusted at the same time.
U.S. Pat No. 2007/0251118 discloses a method for controlling a dryer in which the speed of the blower can be changed between two set levels according to a sensing signal from an electrode sensor.
The above known methods do not allow increasing substantially the efficiency of the drying operation. As for U.S. Pat No. 2007/025118 it is necessary to use a specific load sensor which increases the overall cost of the appliance.